A Continue to the Fourth Book, Lady Knight
by hazeleyedbeauty
Summary: This is a continue to the fourth book,Lady Knight. There will be some adventure and some romance.This is my first fanfic plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**While reading please remember that these are not my characters except the ones that I add in. All of the other's belong to Tamara Pierce's imagination and stories.**

Domitan of Masbolle stood up in the watchtower looking for a rider group. He walked around the tower stopping now and then to look out onto the road, hoping to see horses. Yukimi, know as Yuki and Nealan of Queenscove's fiancé was constantly coming up to the tower to see if Dom had spotted any sign of horses in the distant.

Dom was looking for a rider group who was coming from New Hope. In this rider group was Keladry of Mindelan, the second Lady Knight in the kingdom of Tortall, who was also known as Kel, Nealan of Queenscove( Neal), Tobeis Boon(Tobe), and some soldiers to make sure the group got here safely.

Dom continued to walk around the room. He realized that his patience was starting to thin which hardly ever happened. His thoughts then drifted to Kel. He wondered how she was because he hadn't seen her since he had helped her rescue her refugee's back from Blayce. Dom's hand played with the spyglass as his thoughts drifted some involving Kel others, well most involved Kel. Minutes passed and Dom realized that all he could think about was Kel, what was with him, he thought? _Do I have a crush on Kel? No of course not!_

Dom pushed the thought away. He couldn't have a crush on Kel, could he? He picked up the spyglass and looked through it hoping the thoughts would vanish from his mind. He scanned the land hoping to see something. He was about to put down the spyglass when he saw movement along the path leading to Steadfast. He put the spyglass up to his eye and looked again, there on the path was a group of riders. The lead rider carried a white flag, signaling that they were friends and the rider behind him carried a flag, with a double boarder of cream and blue and in it's center was a gray owl and cream glaives boarded in gold. Dom recognized it as Kel's insignia, he looked at the riders behind the flag bearers and there was Kel riding beside Neal and behind her was Tobe.

Dom blew the horn signaling that they were approaching and to open the gates. Dom looked down into the courtyard and saw Yuki running out to wait for Neal to enter. Dom put down the spyglass and hoped that they next man on duty for watch would come soon, because without admitting to himself Dom wanted to see Kel more then ever.

**Please R&R and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for the story please put in it your review. This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is more then welcome. I want all suggestions on how I can improve my writing. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once again please be reminded that these are not my characters except for the one's I add in they are TP's.

Reviews:

DOMLUVR4EVER: Thank you for your suggestion I'll add in Neal's charming name in this chapter.

LaughingRanna: Yes, I'm going to start making my chapters longer, I just wanted to see if anybody would even read my stories. Thanks!

And here's the story…

Kel rode through the gates of Steadfast, feeling tired and exhausted. Neal however galloped through the gates when he saw Yuki standing in the courtyard; he basically somersaulted off his horse because he was so excited to see her. Kel however could barely get out of the saddle from the long day's trip. Tobe took Hoshi and Peachblossom, Kel's mounts. Kel patted both of her horses before Tobe lead them to the stable. Kel slowly stretched her muscles and bones hearing them creak in protest for the movement. Suddenly Kel was grabbed into a hug, she looked turned around freeing herself from the hug seeing who it was. It was Yuki, when Kel saw her she gave her friend a hug.

"Kel, how was your trip?" Yuki asked looking at Kel through those eyes of hers.

"Fine, Yuki. I don't understand how you were able to escape Neal just now because through the whole trip we thought his horse would die cause he was working her so hard because he couldn't wait to see you!"

Yuki laughed at Kel's comment and lead Kel inside the fort and to the mess hall where Neal and the soldiers that traveled with Kel were already gobbling down food. Kel took a bit of food and sat down beside Yuki and Neal.

Kel ate her food looking around seeing if she saw any familiar faces in the mess hall. She saw some of the people in the King's Own. She smiled to herself when she saw that the majority of soldiers from the King's Own were from Dom's squad. Kel continued to eat when a voice echoed through the mess hall.

"Meathead, who opened the gates for you? We were hoping you would get lost out there!"

Neal who was called Meathead by some people turned around and looked who the speaker was. Kel grinned when she looked up from her food and saw Dom standing above their table with a grin on his face.

"That's Sir Meathead to you! Yuki, where's that fan thing you use if possible please smack lovely Sergeant Domitan with it! I find it very rude of him to make such comments like that!" Neal said sounding offended.

"Why Sir Meathead if your lovely Yamini lady smacked me with that thing who would be around to remind you of your lovely name Meathead?" Dom said still with a grin on his face but took a step back seeing Yuki produce the fan from her kimono.

"Kel would."

Kel, who had started eating again, looked up from her food hearing Neal's comment and saw Dom grinning at her. Her stomached flip-flopped seeing Dom smile at her. _Oh no she thought not again, feelings go away Dom doesn't like muscled Lady Knights he likes thin woman with soft hand. _

Kel realized that she hadn't answered back to Neal, when all of a sudden Tobe came running in.

"Lady, Lady! I was in the stable grommin' Peachblossom when all of a sudden he dropped down and started rollin' on the floor of his stall. Lady I think he has colic come quick!" Tobe said not using any proper grammar that Kel taught him because he was in such shock.

(NOTE TO READER: COLIC IS A STOMACH PAIN THAT HORSES CAN GET. SINCE HORSES CANNOT THROUGH-UP, WHATEVER IS BUGGING STAYS IN THEIR STOMACH. IF NOT TREATED FAST ENOUGH THE HORSE CAN DIE. ALSO WHEN A HORSE HAS COLLIC THEY SHOULD NOT ROLL.)

Kel turned white and ran out of the room at top speed to Peachblossom. She ran into his stall and grabbed his halter making him stand up so he wouldn't roll anymore. She took him out of the stall and started leading him around avoiding his teeth as they tried to bit her hand so she would let go of him. Tobe came running into the yard almost bumping into Kel because of the dark. A light appeared from nowhere and Kel noticed Neal had light his gift so that everyone could see. Kel kept walking Peachblossom, her thoughts jumbled up in her mind. She then had an idea.

"Neal, is Diane close to Steadfast?" Kel asked.

Neal quickly ran back inside and tried to contact Numair, Diane's fiancé. Daine was a wildmage and shared a special bond with animals. She was also able to cure them of any disease or sickness they had. Kel hoped she and Numair were close and that Diane knew how to cure colic.

Time passed and Kel kept walking Peachblosom she didn't notice Dom staring at her, with a worried look in his eyes. Yuki however noticed it and pointed it out to Alanna the Lioness, the Kings Champion and the other Lady Knight in Tortall, who had arrived right after everyone came out and into the barn.

Suddenly a burst of light filled the night sky. Kel looked up and saw Numair in his hawk shape and Daine as an eagle. Both of them landed and Daine quickly disappeared behind some trees and when she came out she was a human shape and fully clothed. She ran over to Kel and Peachblossom and took the lead rope from Kel. Kel gave the lead rope to Daine gratefully and started to walk over to some rocks so she could sit. Hands gripped her arms to help support her she turned and saw Dom; Kel smiled up at him thanking him. Suddenly a wave of tiredness hit her and before she knew what was happening her eyes closed and she started to fall…into the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, just a reminder I do not own the characters except the one's I create. Thanks for the people who have been reviewing! If I don't do your suggestions or still can improve my writing(which I always can) please tell me what I'm doing wrong! Some people wonder if I ride horses, yes I do. I own one horse named Evie who is a Trakehner/TB and we do dressage together and will be showing in it this summer. All right back to the story…

Dom caught Kel as she started to fall. He quickly picked her up surprised by how light she was. He walked through the courtyard squinting his eyes from the lack of light as he tried not to step on anything left around. He took her inside as Neal was starting to panic and yelling at Dom to put her down.

"Neal, quite! I'm taking her to her rooms!" Dom snapped.

Neal was taken back by Dom's outburst of emotion. _Does Dom have a soft spot for Kel? Or maybe he likes her!_ Neal smiled at that thought. Dom and Kel would go well together, both were quite and usually didn't yell unless you truly got on their nerves. Neal didn't notice he was in Kel's room until he bumped into the door that Dom shut in his face. Neal quickly used some of his gift making the color that was creeping into his nose vanish.

He opened the door and went over to Kel where Dom had laid her on the bed. He then started using his gift searching for whatever made Kel faint.

As Neal used his gift to try to help Kel, Dom took a seat in one of the chairs in the room. He looked around and studied the room. It was plain and simple like Kel and yet it was interesting at the same time. The bed was neatly made and so was Tobe's sleeping pallet. Tobe had thrown a few clothes on the ground making a circle around his pallet. Kel had placed her clothes in the dresser making her side of the room neater then Tobe's side. He ran his fingers through his hair and tried not to think about what just happened. _Did Kel really faint? Did I just catch her and take her back to her bedroom! This is like a knight saving his lady except I'm a sergeant and well Kel's the knight but…_

Neal punched him lightly on the shoulder breaking off Dom's train of thought.

"Cousin come on, Kel needs to rest let's go." Neal urged Dom.

"All right, I'm coming just hold on I'll be right out." Dom said.

Neal left the room and wondered why Dom would want to stay behind. Kel was unconscious anyway so not like they would be having a conversation. He started heading downstairs to tell Yuki and Alanna that they could go and see Kel now.

Dom, now left alone in Kel's room walked around and looked at the different things in her room, trying to sort out his thoughts. He walked around until he ended up at Kel's bed. He looked down at her. _She looks so peaceful. I don't think she realizes how beautiful she is._ Dom startled himself as he bent down and brushed his lips against Kel's check. The door started to open and Dom jumped away from Kel like a frightened rabbit scared to be caught by the hounds as he looked to see who was coming in. It was Yuki and Alanna.

"Dom what are you still doing in here?" Alanna asked her purple eyes filled with curiosity.

"Oh…well…when…"Dom tried to think of a good excuse hoping Alanna and Yuki wouldn't notice the pause. Unfortunately for Dom both Alanna and Yuki noticed the pause. They both looked at each other with a question on their faces. They turned back to Dom pretending not to notice.

"Oh…um…Neal kicked me out of the room when he was healing" Dom lied starting to walk toward the door hoping he could escape. The last thing Dom wanted Alanna and Yuki to know is that he had a crush on Kel…ok maybe more then a crush.

Alanna and Yuki let him escape and pretended to accept his excuse.

"So what do you think of Sergeant Domitan's excuse Yuki?" Alanna asked.

" I think it was a lie. Neal usually doesn't care if people are in the room or not while he heals." Yuki replied.

"Yuki did you notice that a blush was creeping into Dom's face as we entered. I don't know but I think something's up with Dom."

"I do to." The Yamini lady agreed. "I've never seen Dom blush now that I think about it.

"Well let's check on Kel and see if she is awake yet and then lets find your fiancé and ask him a few questions."

Yuki looked at Alanna and saw mischief play among her purple eyes. Yuki opened up her fan to hide the grin that was spreading across her face.

This was going to get interesting Yuki thought!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok once again I do not own these characters except for the ones I make up. Thank you for everyone who is reviewing! I love getting reviews! I find them very helpful! Anyway enough of my rambling here's the next chapter…

Kel awoke finding herself in her room. She looked up at the ceiling trying to remember what had happened. She had been holding on to Peachblossom and then someone took his lead rope and she started walking back to her rooms when she felt firm hands grip her arms and then…and then…what happened? The only other thing she remembered was someone kissing her…_wait who would kiss me? Probably just a dream…probably just a dream, _Kel thought.

Kel's thought then turned back to Peachblossom how was he where was he? Kel started to get out of bed trying to get up as fast as she could without pulling her muscles remembering that Peachblossom had colic. She was able to put her feet firmly on the cold floor when she heard her door open a bit. She looked up curious to see who it was. Standing in the door was Dom. Dom looked at her, surprised to see her awake.

"Oh…Kel, sorry I thou…I thought you were still asleep." Dom stammered. " I'll wait for you outside"

"What?" Kel asked confused. Why would he wait for me outside? "Why wait for me outside, if you needed to talk to me you can say it now." Kel said.

" Ah…Kel…well…you're…you're…in your night clothes" Dom said with a blush creeping into his face.

Kel looked down and realized that in fact she was still in her nightclothes. She felt her cheeks also turn red as Dom left her room. She slowly stood up gripping her bedpost helping herself balance. She went over to her dresser and opened the drawers while still leaning on the dresser trying to balance herself. She took out a clean pair of breaches and a clean top and slowly put them on. Once dressed she looked at herself in the mirror and started fixing her hair,_ wait why am I doing this it's just Dom, it's just Dom he doesn't like me and doesn't care about how I look…I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him! Feelings go away!_ Kel pushed the thoughts away from her head and went to go meet Dom downstairs.

Dom sat in a chair as he waited for Kel. It seemed to him that each time he saw her his feelings for her grow. He had had crushes on other woman before but Kel, there was something different about her, and he couldn't stop thinking about her either. Dom heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up, he saw Kel and went to go meet her. He was about to put out his arm for her but stopped himself before she noticed. _You are not going to court Kel like you have done with other woman. She probably isn't interested in you or any other men! She probably doesn't even want to marry…but Alanna the Lioness married…_Dom blocked those thoughts surprised marriage had came into his mind. To distract his mind and to get a conversation started in a joking voice he said to Kel

"Hello Lady Knight I'm surprised you didn't sleep longer."

"Why? How long did I sleep?" Kel asked looking at Dom with a smile on her face. It seemed that every time Kel smiled at him his tongue became tied in a knot and his stomach had butterflies in them.

"Two…two days milady." Dom said recovering from her smile. Continuing on with a pleading look in his eyes and his smile that he seemed to save for Kel. "Now I was wondering maybe you want to go for a ride?"

"Sergeant Domitan stop giving me that look!" Kel said as she felt butterflies in her stomach when Dom smiled at her like that. "I'll go for a ride with you"

"Grea-"

"Wait! Peachblossom! How is he? Is he ok? Was Diane able to save him?" Kel burst into a thousand questions remembering Peachblossom's colic.

"KEL calm down." Dom said slowly. "He's fine. Diane was able to cure him. He's been resting in the stable, all he's done is eat and sleep while he's been stuck in there. He's becoming a spoiled little pony."

Kel let out a sigh and realized that a whole bunch of knots in her stomach unwound themselves. She looked at Dom and smiled at him.

" Can we go to the stables now? Sorry to have made you the one to answer all my questions…but Peachblossom just means so much to me."

Dom nodded his head and Kel started to walk towards the stable. At the stables they saddled up their horses Kel on Hoshi and Dom on his mare Safire. They headed out through the gates bringing a horn with them just in case of any enemy attacks. The war was coming to a close so the fighting had decreased which was a relief to everyone. There were however still enemies lurking in the woods watching them waiting to make another attack hoping victory would be theirs. Kel concluded whatever happened they did not want to fight anybody with just two people.

Dom and Kel followed a trail that circled Steadfast; the trees blocked out some of the hot sun making the ride enjoyable.

_Come on Dom think of something to say to her. You always know what to say! _Not right now though another part of his mind replied. He looked over at Kel she didn't seem to mind the lack of conversation. Dom decided that he would wait for her to speak unless he thought of something brilliant to say.

They rode on in silence each to their own thoughts. Kel was about to ask Dom if he wanted to race to the other end of the field that was up ahead when she heard something in the woods. She looked at Dom and questioned him with her eyes on whether or not he heard the sound coming from the woods too. He nodded his head. Silently Dom and Kel agreed that they would start using hand signals from the Kings Own to communicate until they knew what was following them. Kel signaled to her sparrows to go and search the area to see if anyone was around and where they were in the woods and how many men they had with them. Dom and Kel halted their mounts and started to get their weapons out. Kel unsheathed her sword while Dom did the same; Kel also took her bow out just in case her sword failed her.

The sparrows came back signaling enemies. Kel put out her palm and let the sparrow tap her hand telling her about how many men they had. Kel used her hands to tell Dom how many men they had with them in the forest. Dom signaled to Kel to turn around and see if they could escape from the raiders and make there way back to Steadfast without having to fight Kel nodded in return and urged Hoshi back towards Steadfast. Kel took the rear between her and Dom. They silently walked their mounts back along the trail they came, they saw the walls of Steadfast in view when all of a sudden a branch snapped in the woods beside them. Hoshi pricked her ears up and became alert as Safire did too. Both horses stood on guard sensing battle, Dom and Kel looked at each other and with their eyes they argued whether they should continue on or stay put for a few seconds. They agreed to move on.

After Safire took her first step an arrow ran by Kel's face inches from her nose. Kel kept herself from screaming but a whimper escaped her. Dom heard her whimper and turned around to see why that sound escaped her. He saw the arrow on the ground near Hoshi's hooves. He put the horn to his lips and blew it telling Steadfast that they were in trouble and needed help. Hoping the horn would scare the raiders away Dom signaled to keep trotting towards Steadfast however unfortunately Dom was wrong.

As they urged their horses into a trot a war cry some bands of raiders used echoed through the woods and onto the trail. It made Kel's blood run cold. She turned around and faced the woods sword unsheathed. There galloping out of the woods were about twenty men just as the sparrows guessed heading straight toward them, their swords and daggers out ready for battle. What made Kel for the first time freeze in her saddle was the sight of their swords; they were caked with blood. Kel raised her sword and headed toward them yelling

"For the people of Tortall!"

That is when the battle began.

Sorry for taking so long to update but I've been really busy these last couple of days and as the month goes on I might on be able to update very fast because near the end of the month because I have a horse show so I'll be spending a lot of days up at the barn preparing and memorizing the test. So please bear with me and I'm sorry I'm so slow! Anyway thanks for the reviews again I love them! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon(probably in the next couple of days!)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm happy people like the story! Thanks for everyone who is reviewing! I'll try not to put too many cliffhangers. Anyway some people wonder what dressage is. Dressage is done on horseback (as you all know) there are different ways you can compete in dressage. One is where a test is already written out for you and you have to memorize it and perform it in front of judges. Popular competitions in dressage are the freestyle competitions. In a freestyle competition the horse and rider choreograph a performance and use music in the presentation. Judges also judge them. You can also do dressage in teams. All tests have to be memorized. So in a dressage competition the horse and rider complete a series of movements such as leg yielding, shoulder-in, piaffe and passage (more advanced movements) and many others. The judges judge each movement on a scale of 1-10. Ok I'm done rambling about the sport of dressage here's the next chapter…

Kel charged toward her first attacker. His sword out, eyes blazing with hate. He screamed his war cry and aimed his sword for Kel's head. Kel put her sword up in time blocking his sword; he turned his horse around and aimed at Kel again. His sword cut through Kel's clothing leaving a red stain on her arm. Kel ignoring the pain glared at him and charged at him. She swung her sword at him as he blocked her. Kel looked for an opening she kept swinging her sword at him and he blocking her. Kel then saw an opening she quickly took her sword and aimed it at him. He fell from his horse with a cry of pain. Before Kel could think of whether he was dead or not she put her sword up ready for the next attacker who was coming at her. She took a quick glance over at Dom seeing how he was faring with his attackers. He seemed to be doing better then her without any cuts as far as she could see. She then turned her concentration back to her next attacker.

Minutes passed but to Kel it seemed like hours before any reinforcement came from Steadfast. A soldier from Steadfast took on Kel's attacker and let her deal with the other man that was trying to avoid Hoshi's hooves as they landed inches from his face as he was swinging his sword at her.

The fighting continued and at last the raiders ran off when they realized that their number had decreased to about five men. Steadfast's soldiers went after them hoping that they could catch them so they wouldn't have to worry about another attack.

Kel looked around and urged Hoshi away from the place where the fight was. Kel knew that she had to get away from the place where they fought because her stomach was starting to disagree with her at the sight of the blood. Hoshi gratefully made her way up to Steadfast and into the courtyard. Kel dismounted and brought Hoshi over to the stables. There in front of the stables was Tobe pacing up and down the length of the building, seeing Kel he ran over to her and burst into questions.

"Lady are you ok? How are you? You have a cut on your arm you should go and see a healer! Lady I was so worried and no soldiers that were wounded who came back here would tell me what had happened to you! Lady let me take Hosh-"

" Tobe, shhh, it's ok I'm fine calm down." Kel said dismounting. She put her arms around him giving him a hug. Kel looked down at him and noticed tears were slowly streaming down his cheeks.

"Tobe what's wrong. I'm fine don't worry."

Tobe looked up at her as he answered.

"Well…every time you leave me…y…you seem to have the chance of not coming back." Tobe stammered.

"Tobe you know I would never leave you." Kel hoped that Tobe would understand. Ever since the Haven rescue he stuck to her like glue.

"But…what about the time at-"

"Tobe stop, please understand I will never leave you on my free will. Tobe, I promise you that." Kel looked at Tobe with a look of trust in her eyes. Tobe nodded his head and knew that Kel would never lie to him.

Kel hugged him and started walking towards the stable with Hoshi in hand. Tobe coming out of his thoughts ran over to Hoshi and snatched the reins from Kel's hand.

"Lady you better go see a healer or else…or else I'll leave you!" Tobe knew he would do no such thing but it seemed to help Kel release the reins from her hand.

"Tobe don't you dare even think about leaving me or else the Kings Own and I will hunt you down before you can say your name!"

Tobe grinned as Kel started to walk toward the infirmary.

Kel made her way to the infirmary avoiding tripping over any stones in the courtyard. She made her way over to Neal's healing station thanking the other wounded men who had helped her and Dom in the fight. She knocked on Neal's door waiting for him to answer.

"Come in." A voice said from inside.

Kel opened the door seeing Dom lying down she ran into the room nearly knocking down Neal's dresser.

"Kel he's fine. He just got a deep cut on his leg and after the healing he's just tired." Neal said trying to see if Kel had any injuries. Kel pulled up her sleeve revealing her cut arm. She walked over to an extra seat in the room as Neal started to heal. She looked over at Dom and wondered just how bad the cut was._ I hope he'll be fine. Neal surely was able to heal him and he didn't lose too much blood, did he? Oh, gods Kel stop thinking about Dom!_

"Ow, Neal!" Kel's voice had a touch of pain in it.

"Done." Neal said. "You better go back to your room because I believe you will sleep for quite awhile!"

"Ok, Neal." Kel started heading toward the door then turned around gathering up her courage to ask Neal how Dom was. Kel hoped it wouldn't seem like she had a crush on Dom because the last thing she needed was the embarrassment of having a crush on Dom, who most likely didn't like her. "Um…Neal how's Dom?"

"Dom oh, he's fine he just got a bad cut on his leg, luckily I was able to heal it before he last too much blood. He'll probably sleep for a few days." A yawn escaped Kel as she started sitting down again. "Kel. BED!"

"All right Neal. Um…Neal tell me when Dom wakes up…if that's ok."

"Sure Kel, now go to BED!"

Kel left the room feeling sleep already wrap itself like a blanket around her. She made her way back to the room and flopped down into the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she feel asleep listening to the moan of the wind.

I hope you all like the chappie! I'll try to update soon the show is in two weeks so I'm at the barn almost everyday practicing with her! Logging out-

**ladyknight257**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters if I did I would be posting them on here.

Chapter 6:

To Kel it seemed like days before Neal came to find her and tell her that Dom had woke up. Kel nearly ran out of the room but remembered that she was a commander and couldn't do that. Trying to walk fast without tripping over any grooves or holes in the pathway Kel made her way over to Neal's healing station. She couldn't believe that Dom had slept for four days.

She arrived at Dom's door quickly combing her hair with her fingers and wiping off any dirt that stuck to her face. She knocked on the door and stood in front of it straining her ears for any sound inside.

"Come in." She heard voice say trying to say it as loud as it could.

Kel opened the door and stuck her head in the room leaving her body on the other side of the door.

Dom looked up curious to see who it was. A broad smile light his face when he saw it was Kel. He slowly tried to sit up not wanting Kel to see that his leg was paining him.

"Hey there, sergeant. How are you? How's your leg?" Kel gave Dom the warmest smile he ever saw as she said this.

Seeing Kel's smile Dom's feelings for Kel flooded his body. _She seems worried about me! Kel worried about me! ME! Dom, calm down, it's probably nothing Kel worries about everyone!_

"Oh…it's fine…I mean my leg is fine. Just a bit sore every once in awhile. How are you I asked Neal how you faired in the fight he said you just got a gash on your arm, nothing serious I hope."

"No, nothing serious Dom; not like your wound." Kel said.

Kel made her way over to Dom's bed and sat down hoping not to jostle Dom's leg at all.

Gods, Kel what are you doing sitting on his bed. Kel get up, wait that might be rude and Dom doesn't seem to mind. Kel thought.

Dom smiled as Kel sat on his bed. A silence fell between them like fog settling into a valley. The silence was broken when Dom started asking about strategies that Kel used to keep off her attackers.

An hour passed as Kel and Dom talked about strategies and other things. Both of them didn't notice how much time passed until a message boy came in with a message for Kel from Lord Wyldon.

"Thank you so much." Kel said as the boy left the room. "Well I better get to Wyldon's office in case it's something important. I'll see you later Dom."

Surprising both Kel and Dom, Kel gave Dom a quick kiss on the cheek then hurried out of the room with a blush making her cheeks cherry red. Dom sat in bed stunned. Kel kissed me! She kissed me! She kissed me! She kissed me! Maybe she likes me! Dom stop getting your thoughts ahead it was probably just a kiss friend to friend. But…she kissed me! She kissed ME!

Kel hurried out of the room after giving Dom the kiss. Kel I can't believe you kissed him even if it was just on the cheek. What came over you? Maybe it was the way his hair was falling nicely into his face but not covering his eyes. Or the way he looked at you with a wide grin spread across his face that always makes my stomach flip-flop. Hopefully he'll think it was just a kiss friend to friend it would be embarrassing for him to know I like him if he doesn't like me. Oh, Kel what did you get yourself into?

Kel's thought broke as she knocked on Wyldon's office.

"Enter." A voice bellowed from inside.

Wyldon looked up as Kel walked in.

"Keldary just the commander I wanted to see. Kel unfortunately I have some bad news. Something bad happened." Wyldon paused before going on uncertain on how to break the news to Kel. " Kel you might want to take a seat."

Kel sat worry-making knots inside her stomach.

"Kel something happened. Raiders hit a fort and 25 people are…dead." Wyldon couldn't seem to go on.

"Kel, it happened at New Hope"

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. My computer didn't want to work for a couple of days then just a week before the show my horse started to become lame because her feet became sore cause her frog is touching the ground so she has to get shoes, but we couldn't go to the show cause the farrier didn't come at all so we couldn't compete and now uggh! Anyway sorry for my rambling, in your reviews tell me any ideas you might have the story such as ways to get Dom and Kel stuck together with each other alone… or anything you want to see happen in the story. Thanks for everyone who reviewed! **

**ladyknight257**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters so don't sue!

Kel sat in the chair stunned all her senses seemed to have left her. Lord Wyldon noticed the change in Kel's attitude and got her a glass of water. Kel took the glass spilling water down her tunic making it turn a lighter cream color then it usually is. Kel slowly raised the glass of water to her mouth and felt the water go through her whole body making her slightly relaxed.

"Kel. Kel!" Lord Wyldon said trying to get her attention.

Kel realized Wyldon wanted her attention and she came back to her senses.

"Yes…. Lord Wyldon."

"Kel you'll need to go back to New Hope. I'm sorry you'll have to miss Neal's wedding. I'll send another healer to replace Neal. Kel you leave tomorrow morning, understood? No running off in the middle of the night making all of us worried. Understood?"

"Um…yes Lord Wyldon." Kel let out a sigh after saying this because she was calculating in her head how much daylight was left in the day and how fast she could get to New Hope and whether or not she could make the trip before the sun fully set.

Wyldon made a motion with his hand and sat down in his chair. Kel left the room feeling angry with Lord Wyldon for confining her to Steadfast until the morning. Kel headed back to Dom's room to tell him the news of her leaving.

Wyldon sat in his office worried about Kel. He noticed that as she was leaving his office she had the look in her eyes like she was planning an escape plan. He hoped she wouldn't sneak off into the night and become lost hunting down the people who killed the people at New Hope. He didn't tell her that Mistress Franch had been wounded and that she seemed to be minuets away from death. He couldn't tell her that the new refugees who just arrived at New Hope while she was gone were murdered by one of the people who were traveling in their group. He just couldn't. He knew he should tell her so it wouldn't be such a shock to her when she arrived there. Wyldon twirled his quill weaving it through his fingers he wondered whether he should send an extra squad with her to help her. He put the quill down and ran his fingers through the hair that was left on his balding head, sighed then headed to bed.

Kel ran through the camp nearly knocking one of the servants down, she quickly apologized and slowed down when she reached Dom's room. She knocked and suddenly realized that he might be asleep. She started heading away from the door when she heard a voice admit her inside. She opened the door and started pacing without knowing across Dom's room.

When Kel started pacing Dom instantly knew that something was wrong, he assumed that the bad news came with meeting Lord Wyldon. Kel kept pacing back and forth for awhile without saying anything, stopping she turned to Dom.

"Twenty-five! Twenty-Five people…killed! How could I be away from there, how! It seems every time I leave a fort something happen; it's like people keep track of when I'm leaving the fort and attack when I'm not there!"

"Kel I'm so sorr-" Dom tried to say but Kel cut him off.

"Twenty-five people! I have to go tonight even thought Lord Wyldon said I shouldn't. I have to go tonight, I have to. Dom please don't tell."

Kel was now kneeling by Dom's bed pleading with him not to tell. Dom couldn't resist the look Kel was giving but he knew for her safety that he shouldn't let her go.

"Kel…I wouldn't go. It's pitch black and you'd be alone with no one but Peachblosom for company and well Peachblosom is great but he wouldn't offer the protection of soldiers. Also-"

"Dom I'm a KNIGHT! I can defend myself!" Kel exploded.

"Kel I know you can defend yourself just fine but just so you don't cause trouble tonight or worry the Stump please stay here."

Kel noticed that Dom had picked up Neal's name for Lord Wyldon. She also could see that Dom had his mouth opened ready to scream to tell someone that Kel was going to try to leave tonight and Kel knew if he did then she would surely be tied up by her hands and ankles.

Kel sighed and grudgingly agreed not to leave tonight. She bade Dom goodnight and headed back to her room. She flopped down on her bed waiting for the morning to come.

Dom watched Kel leave hoping that she would stick to her word, she usually did but in these situations where Kel's emotions went everywhere you couldn't be to sure. Dom saw one of his men from the squad walking by his door, Dom called out to him.

"Soldier Reed, could you to me a favor?"

Soldier Reed looked in to see you had called seeing Dom he made his way into his room.

"Yessir, anything." Soldier Reed said.

"Could you keep an eye on Lady Knight Keldary's room for me and make sure she doesn't saddle up her horse and leave tonight."

Soldier Reed looked up at Dom questionably but knew better then to question a commander.

"Yessir, um sir for how long?"

"What? Oh, for how long-"Dom said realizing that Soldier Reed hadn't left yet. "-Just before dawn should do."

"Yessir" Soldier Reed said as he left the room.

Dom sat in bed waiting for sleep to come. Just as he was drifting away his door opened. Dom, opened his eyes to see who it was, it was Lord Raoul.

"Dom, why is there a soldier guarding Kel's door?"

"Sir, did you hear about the people killed at New Hope?"

Lord Raoul shook his head and Dom explained to him from what he had heard from Kel.

After finishing Dom continued.

"I put him out there just to make sure Kel didn't leave her room tonight."

"Dom, out of all the things you have done this might be one of the smartest." Raoul said jokingly. "Night Dom."

After Raoul left Dom slowly drifted off to sleep as Lady Knight Keldary lay in her be wondering when the morning would come.

Sorry you had to wait a week for me to update! I went up to my cottage and there's NO INTERNET access up there so I couldn't post anything new. A new chapter should be up within the next few days. Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are extra soldier and commanders I make up along the way to help the story run smoothly otherwise Tamora Pierce owns them.

Kel headed out on Hoshi with Peachblossom in tow when the dawn broke the night sky. She had Tobe and five other soldiers with her for protection. Kel annoyed at the thought that she might need protection irked her to no end.

Once free of Steadfast she controlled her self from kicking Hoshi into a gallop. The ride seemed to past by slowly, stopping for lunch when the clock hit noon.

By dusk, the view of New Hope slowly came into Kel's view. She kicked Hoshi into a gallop stopping her only so the guards could open the gate. Kel jumped off Hoshi once inside the wall's of New Hope.

Kel, spotting Commander Nightwing who looked after New Hope while Kel was gone ran up to him. Reaching him he started explaining what happened to New Hope.

"They just came in Lady, the doors were unlocked cause we had people down in the woods hunting and fishing. Our lookout was looking at the other end of the field when they came sneaking up on us. They just ran through the gate. They knew where everything was they ran straight to your quarters and started tearing everything apart it's like they were looking for something." Kel stiffened wondering what anyone would be looking for in her room…wait the… her thought was cut off by the Commander Nightwing telling the her who became hurt.

"…and Mistress Franche-"

"Mistress Franche? Mistress Franche is hurt?" Kel realized the anger was building up inside her at the news. "Where is Mistress Franche? Where is she?" Kel said as calm as she could be even though her voice quivered a bit and her hands locked firmly behind her back shook from range and shock.

"In the infirmary Lady Knight."

Kel started heading towards the infirmary realizing that she only knew of the injured people; among them being three out of the four cooks of the camp, Mistress Franche and many other refugees both children and adults.

Kel turned back to Commander Nightwing "Sir who was killed and also who killed them?"

"Lady all the new refugees were killed which were ten of them and the rest were soldiers here at New Hope. And lady they were actually eleven refugees but one of them was under a spell, a spell that made him kill all his people and the soldiers were killed fighting the Scanra who attacked the next day."

"Wait Commander what do you mean the next day the soldiers were attacked what about the refugees? Wasn't everyone attacked at the same time? How did you find out that man was under a curse?" Kel would have continued asking questions but she noticed the commander was trying to get his answers in between Kel's quick breaths and rapid questions.

"Lady Knight this is how it happened. The day the refugees came everyone seemed to be getting along well but once everyone was asleep one of the men who were acting odd once he arrived at New Hope in the black of the night he got up and murdered all of his people. The next day we asked him questions of who sent him to kill his people and why he did it. He tried to answer but then died trying. As soon as he died the Scranas came looming down on us swords in hand."

Kel stood there unable to speak. She excused herself from the commander realizing she heard the whole story. She made her way to the infirmary resisting the urge to run to her rooms to see if the papers were still there.

Inside the infirmary the refugees greeted her as if nothing had happened Kel put on a smile her Yamani training keeping her from bursting into tears. She made her way to each bed saying thank you and complementing them on their good fighting skills. The last bed she came to was Mistress Franche's. She sat down on the bed trying the best she could not to jostle the older woman. Unfortunately she bumped into Mistress Franche's arm making her eyes open. Mistress Franche seeing who it was smiled widely.

"Kel your back! We all missed you so much during the fight but we did it we fought them…nearly killing ourselves though. Oh, how happy I am to see you!" Mistress Franche exclaimed.

"Franche how are you faring?" Kel said giving the lady a hug.

"Just fine Kel. Just fine." Franche said grunting as she tried to push herself into an upright position. Kel gently pushed the Franche's shoulders down preventing her from sitting up.

"I best leave you to rest." Kel said. "I'll come by tomorrow. By the end of the week I expect you to be up and about understood?"

Franche let out a laugh and waved Kel away from her. Before leaving Kel gave her one last hug and then headed to her headquarters to see how much damage was done to them.

Entering her room Kel saw that her door had been knocked down hanging onto one screw. Her bed had been flipped over and her dresser doors and been opened and looked through. Clothes and papers lay scattered on the floor. Kel let out a sigh of relief when she realized that her papers hadn't been found. She lifted up the floorboard were she kept them just to make sure.

After reassuring herself she put the floorboard back in place and stepped outside into the night air.

_Well_ she thought_ at least New Hope is still in one piece._

Hey guys! I have the next few chapters written so I'll post them up soon. I didn't really like this chapter. It's a filler chapter nothing very interesting happens. The next chapter will be much more interesting! I have a little surprise! Oh..and wait of those papers under the floorboard anyone know what they are? Anyway next chapter will be up soon!

**ladyknight257**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.

Kel woke up early the next morning to the sound of trumpeters sending the call of alarm. Kel jumped out of bed her feet thumping against the cold cobblestones of her floor as she ran around trying to find all her clothes.

She opened the door in a hurry and nearly bumped into Tobe when she saw him. Kel grabbed Tobe's arm and started running towards the watch wall.

From the top of the watch wall the morning rays of sun glistened on the pond beside New Hope the scales of fish sparkling when hit. Kel secured her griffin feather to her forehead and took out her telescope which was one of Lady Alanna's gifts. She put it up to her eyes and followed the commander on watch's finger point towards the refugees- or enemies that were heading towards New Hope. Kel wished Neal was here to make contact with their mage unfortunately Kel only had quite a green healing mage even though they were green they were still doing a good job. She looked at the people among the group and noticed that they were just starting to hoist a flag up- it was white. Kel focused her telescope on the people in the group and noticed that it was one of the rider groups to be exact Evin Larse's group.

Kel had meet Evin while she was a squire to Lord Raoul. He had helped find bandits and centaurs who had raided a village.

Kel signaled to the archers to put down their bows and pointed out the Riders flag and the white flag signaling friends. Everyone let out a sigh of relief happy knowing that they wouldn't have to fight and they wouldn't have to risk losing any more men and woman.

Kel headed back down the steps to the main level of New Hope her brown hair whipping at her face. Since she had gotten to New Hope she hadn't bothered cutting it her hair again the last thing she worried about. It was now at shoulder length much to her displeasure. She now wore her hair in a braid and every time she tried to approach someone to cut it they would turn her away telling her she looked much better with longer hair.

Kel went over to the draw bridge and helped the men lower it down. Kel sent Tobe to the kitchen to tell the cooks there will be more people these next few days for meals.

Tobe ran off reluctantly curios to see the newcomers. The people of New Hope flocked around the entrance like Tobe curious to see the newcomers.

The horses hooves of the Rider group clopped on the wooden draw bridge making everyone move a few feet back as they entered.

Evin in the lead reined his horse in and dismounted.

"Hello, Kel." Evin said shaking Kel's hand. "I and my rider group are here to help you with New Hope. Late-"

"My lady, my lady hello!" A voice yelled.

Kel found her self in a hug. She looked down and saw it was Lalasa. Kel and Lalasa broke apart laughed and Lalasa started crying.

"It's so good to see my lady. How are you at New Hope? My lady look at your clothes they're in terrible shape I shall make new ones for you." Lalasa said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Lalasa it's so good to see you what are you doing here?" Kel said.

"Woman...how is it they always make such a bid deal out of reunions where's my hello hug?" Evin muttered to the men of his Rider group. The woman elbowed the men that were sniggering and stared at the Lady Knight and her friend.

"My lady I'm here because...because I'm engaged to Evin!" exclaimed Lalasa.

Kel stood the stunned and looked from Lalasa to Evin. Evin had this huge grin on his face that spread from ear to ear and his blue eyes sparkled. Kel looked at her friend who was also grinning.

"Congratulations!" Kel yelled.

Evin came over to his wife to be and kissed her on the cheek.

"We are to be getting married here at New Hope further on in the month. Is that ok?" Evin asked.

"Of course it's ok!" Kel gave Lalasa a hug as she said this and then turned around to face the people of New Hope. "There is to be a wedding in a month which means that this place must be up and running ready to have a wedding!"

The people of New Hope started to cheer making Lalasa blush and a small tint of red creep up into Evin's cheeks.

As the month past many people were in much brighter moods then the month before. They had a wedding to look forward which made everyone happy. There was to be dancing and music and wine.

The patients in the infirmary were also getting better thanks to New Hope's mage healers and the Rider group's healers. Mistress Franche recovered and helped fix up New Hope.

As everyone of New Hope worked they all tried to erase the event of the beginning of the month but the memory of the event never seemed to go away completely. It lurked in the back of most people's mind making a wail of sadness escape widows and those who lost something in the battle at night.

However the battle that Kel missed never left her mind making her always wonder why someone wanted to attack New Hope; whoever it was always seemed to attack while she wasn't there. _What could they possible want?_ Kel thought even though in the back of her mind a small voice whispered_ you know what they want. Burn them, burn everything try it again. It might not have worked the first time but maybe the magic will wear off. Burn them, burn them. _

Kel desperately wished she could burn those papers under the floorboard but every time she tried they never seemed to burn only make the paper turn a browner color.

Kel sighed and thought _there must be a way to destroy them, if anyone finds them all will be lost for Tortall. _

A week before the wedding Lalasa was fussing over her dress that wasn't quite done and making sure that Kel's bridesmaid dress fit her. Kel had taken a lot of persuading to wear a dress. Evin even stole her sword and griffin feather's to make her agree to wear a dress because he said that nothing was going to ruin this wedding. As Kel's revenge on him without Lalasa knowing she and Evin had a sword fight, Kel beat him, unarming him.

Evin and she would often swordfight, even if it was in the middle of New Hope. It was a game now and they only used dull practice swords that they taught the refugees with so no one would get hurt. The refugees found their fights interesting to watch and more and more people wanted to learn how to use a sword.

As Lalasa finished measuring Kel again Kel snuck out of Lalasa room's and went outside to practice with her glaive. After going to her room to retrieve her glaive she stepped out into the middle of the courtyard Tobe nearly bumping into her as a soldier yelled for him to go get the Lady Knight. Standing in front of Kel was Sergeant Domitan's squad of the King's Own. Dom grinned when he saw Kel. His leg now healed after a month of resting made him able to travel. Kel would have run up and hugged him but she knew that as a Lady Knight you could not go throwing yourself at old friends..._or is he more then a friend_ that small little voice in the back of her mind that troubled her so much said.

Kel told one of her soldiers to lead Sergeant Domitan's mean to their rooms since the majority of them knew where the kitchen and the lavatory was since they had stayed there for a couple of weeks to help build New Hope. Kel lead Dom into the main headquarters where the majority of commanders slept. She lead Dom into an unoccupied room and directed Jake one of the boys who helped run errands around the camp to put Dom's travel stuff beside the dresser.

When Jake left, Dom came over to Kel limping slightly. He looked at her and all the butterflies that he had experienced before when he saw her came flooding back. Her hair now past her shoulder and put into a braid made her look more beautiful then before when she had shorter hair. Small strands of hair where playing in front of her eyes making her blow at them trying to get them off to the side.

Out of nowhere Dom's courage took hold of him and he brushed the small strands of hair out of Kel's face. She looked up at him surprised. In the moment of surprise Dom bent down and kissed Kel on the lips. Kel sat there stunned. Dom's arms guided her up from her seat and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

Kel heard a voice in the hall and jumped away from Dom like a scared dear. She left the room gently shutting the door and whispered a small goodbye.

Dom stood there thinking, debating in his mind whether he had ruined his friendship with Kel-forever.

**I hope all of you liked this chapter. It's quite long. I'm soooo sorry that I have not updated in such a long while! I have been very busy with school. I will try to update every weekend so on Sunday nights the next chapter will hopefully be up. Please review. Till next time.**

**ladyknight257**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: you know the routine…don't own so don't sue

Kel gently shut Dom's door behind her. She put her fingers to her lips and couldn't believe what just happened. She leaned against the wall outside of Dom's room and slowly slide down until she was in sitting on the ground. She put her head on her knees. She closed her eyes and tried to register what was happening. She now had the oddest feeling in her stomach- it wasn't a bad feeling it was like…she was in love. _Ohh no, no, no! I can not be in love with Dom! I am a night and have no time for romances…oh no, no, no!_ Thought Kel.

Kel got up and headed back to her rooms not wanting to go back to Lalasa's room for fittings. She lay down on her bed and scratched Jump's ears her trusty dog and always seemed to know when he was needed. Kel looked up at her ceiling and tried to think about anything but Dom's kiss. Kel didn't now how she was going to face Dom when she saw him again. Her eyes started fluttering shut and Kel pulled her blanket up over her falling into a sleep full of dreams.

Dom sat down on his chair in his rooms. He couldn't believe what he had done. Kel would probably never forgive him. He wanted to chase after her but wasn't sure how she would react. He wanted to tell his legs to move, go after her and hope that she would throw her arms around him. Dom sighed and picked up a book from the table. He turned to page one and started reading.

The next few days Dom and Kel tried to avoid each other at all costs. Dom usually stayed up on the watch tower looking over and onto the terrain making sure that people who were farming were safe and Kel usually stayed clear of the watch tower.

The sun hit the metal of the horses shoe as the farrier put it on the horse. Kel stood there holding the black mare. Kel dug into her pockets and fished out a piece of apple and fed it to the mare who was patiently waiting to go back to grazing.

Kel chatted to the farrier as he worked. The farrier being an older soldier new a lot about battle techniques and gave Kel a few tips of advice she never knew before. When the farrier finished shoeing the mare Kel lead her back out to the pasture to let her graze. Once free the mare neighed to her friends, bucked sending earth flying in the air and galloped off. Kel went over to the pasture next door and sat on the fence. She called Peachblosom who looked up and started trotting over hoping she would have a carrot. Kel bent down slightly to scratch the large gelding's withers while still sitting on the fence. Kel didn't notice that another figure had sat beside her. Peachblosom nudged Kel on the leg making her balance unsteady which made her look up into no other then Dom's blue eyes.

Dom put his arm behind Kel's back to steady her. Kel thanked him and both of them watched Peachblosom go back to grazing after reassuring himself that there was no extra food from the humans. Kel smiled at her gelding as he charged after another horse who was coming too close to his personal space. _He never changes_ thought Kel.

Dom stared at Kel looking at her. Her braid was starting to come undone leaving chunks of hair free. Kel reached for a loose piece of hair then noticing how much hair had come undone she freed her hair from the braid it was now in and started putting it back into another one. Kel's fingers made their way easily through her hair. Once the braid was completed Kel looked at Dom making Dom's insides turn to butter.

"Ahh…Kel…sorry…about…the…kiss…." Dom tried saying.

As Kel looked at Dom she knew that Dom also liked her. It was just instinct. As Dom's mouth fumbled for words, Kel put a finger to his lips. He stopped talking surprised by Kel's sudden gesture. Her next gesture surprised Dom even more. Kel leaned forward and kissed Dom on the lips. Kel knew that she liked Dom and didn't want to hide her feelings for him anymore.

As Kel kissed Dom neither of them noticed a figure watching behind the stable. _At last weekness. _The figure disappeared and silently left New Hope through the animal exit. _Goodbye Lady Knight…sweet dreams…_the figure thought as he placed an explosive device inside the walls of New Hope…_My master will be pleased. _

**Sorry it's so short I have a science/ Latin test which I'm studying for but as promised the next chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers please keep reviewing. Till next Sunday. **

**ladyknight257**


End file.
